Silence of the Sith: A Star Wars Story
by ajzeg01
Summary: Here's a little story I wrote for a school project, centred around my original character, Darth Habium (Hay-Bee-Um). Here's his character profile: Real Name: Aizeg Jawin Sith Title: Darth Habium Name Origin: Latin Translation (Literal) - Disguise Habitum Species: Clawdite Home Planet: Nar Shaddaa Universe: Legends Era: Legacy Birth Year: 761 years ABY (After the Battle of Yavin)


This is the story of how I died. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aizeg Jawin, but you may know me better as Darth Habium. Nowadays, most think of the Sith as an ancient myth, ever since the fall of Darth Krayt's order, but I can tell you right now that the Sith are very much real, as real as the air you breathe. My tale is a tragic one, as is usually the case with the Sith, but I will tell you it now. I never knew any parents or family of any sort. I was abandoned by a mother I would never meet on the smuggler's moon, Nar Shaddaa. I was taken into Kocco the Hutt's Orphanage for Abandoned Aliens after one of his thugs found me on the street. Kocco claimed what he was running was a good home for alien children who have no homes of their own, and many believed it, but that's not what he was running. The orphanage was, essentially, a sweathouse. We would package Spice and make Death Sticks to be sold on the streets, among other things. We all had to try our best not to inhale the fumes. Poor addicted people on the streets paid good money for that, and we didn't. They'd charge us if we did accidentally get high, which was not good. Since we didn't really have any credits, they would take away what little food they gave us until our debt was paid off, if we survived until then. It was a terrible life, but it was less terrible for me. I'm a Clawdite, and Clawdites can shapeshift. I was able to disguise as one of Kocco's Weequay goons to get some more food. I'd keep most of it for myself, but I'd give the other orphans a taste. I'd also pick some pockets for some spare credits, shapeshifting once I had stolen them so I wouldn't be caught.

One fateful day, I was out picking some pockets. It was a slow day, I'd gotten a few credits, a power cell, and a couple Pazaak cards, but that's it. That all changed when I saw a Theelin woman in very fancy clothes. She looked like a Holo-drama star, what was she doing on a hole like Nar Shaddaa? She looked like she was alone. I snuck up behind her and reached under her coat looking for her pocket, but before I could find it, I felt something metallic and cylindrical. I knew what it was, but I had never seen one before, let alone touched one. It was a lightsaber. What was a Jedi doing here on Nar Shaddaa? I could get more credits from selling the lightsaber than what I would find in her pocket, so I grabbed the lightsaber and got out of there. I couldn't believe it. I was holding, in my hands, a real lightsaber! I changed from human form into Weequay form and I nearly got away, but then I heard a voice that nearly made my heart stop. "And just where do you think you're going with that?" I turned around and, just as I feared, there was the Theelin woman. "Sorry, ma'am.", I said "Give it back.", she said. I handed her lightsaber back. "Yes, ma'am.", I said. "I have to hand it to you, kid. I didn't even notice it was gone.", she said. I found it a little odd that she was complimenting me. How did she even find me in a different form? I asked her. She didn't answer. "Was it your Jedi mind powers?", I asked. "I am no Jedi.", she simply answered. But that didn't make any sense, if she wasn't a Jedi, why does she have a lightsaber? Was she….no. It couldn't be. There hasn't been any for hundreds of years! I worked up the courage to ask. "Are you a Sith?" It took her a while to answer, but she eventually simply answered. "I think you already know the answer to that." There was silence for a long time. She eventually spoke. "Are you satisfied with your life here?", she asked. "No.", I answered quickly. "Well then. Take this lightsaber. You know what to do." She handed me back the lightsaber. I just stared back at her. "You don't mean…", I began to say. "Yes. I do. Let your frustration and sorrow flow through you. Your hate makes you strong. Once you have done it, come to the docks and meet me. I will take you away from all this.", she interrupted.

I quickly got out of there. I had always dreamed of doing it, but I never thought I actually would, I didn't know how to feel. I headed back to the orphanage and began my day of work, thinking about my encounter with the Sith. I worked out a plan for that night. I went to bed and tucked the lightsaber under my mattress, careful not to press the trigger. At midnight, I very quietly got up, got the lightsaber, and changed into Weequay form. I walked right into Kocco's chambers. "Why do you bother me at this hour, Boruus? This better be important.", he said as I woke him up. "Oh, it is, master.", I said as I walked closer to him. "Then get to the point! I have a meeting with Jeebo the Hutt in the morning!", he yelled. "Quiet. You don't want to wake the others.", I say as a walk closer. "Whatever.", he said. "What is it?", he asked. "This.", I said as a drew the lightsaber. I stabbed him through the eye. He didn't make a sound. He was too shocked. I moved the saber around until I sliced his face in half, blood was oozing everywhere. A few of the other goons and guards heard the blade ignition and began to attack. I slaughtered them all. I escaped and headed for the docks. I decided to let the other orphans figure out what to do themselves once they wake up and discover everyone dead. Once I was at the docks, I found the Sith from the other day in front of a ship. The side of the ship read, "The Ivory Raven". I switched back to Clawdite form and gave back her lightsaber. "I see blood on the handle. I can sense that you have done it. Good job. Now come with me.", she said. I did as she told me. I was feeling nothing. No satisfaction, no remorse, nothing. I took a seat aboard the ship as we blasted off into space. I had never been off Nar Shaddaa, so it was quite an experience being in a ship. "Where are you taking me?", I asked the Sith. "Get some rest. We should be there in the morning.", she said back. "Okay, but can I at least get your name?", I asked her. "Darth Maemm. But you will call me Master.", she said. "Master? Why?", I asked. "I will train you. Now get some rest. I will tell you more when we get there.", she said, and I obeyed. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, it took me a while, but I did eventually get to sleep, feeling the rush of hyperspace all around me.

When I woke up, we were on the planet Coruscant. I had heard of Coruscant before, but I had never actually seen it before, as I had never been off Nar Shaddaa before. "Follow me.", Darth Maemm said. "We will only be here for about a day. There are a few things I need to get, and then your training will begin.", she told me. I silently agreed and followed her out. "Hold on.", she stopped me. "Maybe you should change to human form and change into these.", she handed me a bundle of fancy clothes, including a genuine Dewback Leather jacket. They were much more pleasing to the eye than the rags I was wearing. I quickly changed in the ship's medical bay and switched to human form. I met Maemm outside of the ship. She was talking with a protocol droid. "Ah, this must be the new guest you told me about.", he said. "We won't be staying for long. We're leaving for Bespin in the morning.", she told him. "Shall I prepare a room for the young master?", he asked. "Yes please.", she answered. "Very well, Mistress Lawan. I shall prepare one right away.", he said as he walked into the mansion. Oh yeah, we were in front of a mansion. "Follow him and meet me in my room after dinner.", she told me. I nodded and followed the droid into the mansion. I figured that he must've been the butler. I followed him down long hallways decorated with holographic artwork and photos of Maemm. The photos were from various Holo-drama premiers, magazine shoots, and album covers. Darth Maemm was a celebrity. It looked like she was everything, an actor, a singer, a model, you name it. I followed the droid down the hall until he came to my guest room. "This is where you will be staying tonight. Feel free to roam the mansion and the grounds, but stay away from the mistress' room and stay out of the basement.", he told me. I said yes and got settled in. I switched back to Clawdite form when he was gone and thought about everything that had happened. Why was a Sith on Nar Shaddaa? Out off all the people on the Smuggler's Moon, why did she choose me? What made me so special? And what was up with this mansion? It sure doesn't look like a Sith's lair, but what did the butler mean by telling me to stay out of the basement? What was down there? I decided it was safer to just stay put in my room until dinner time, looking out the window and watching the airspeeders and ships fly by. In seemingly no time at all, the butler called me for dinner. I switched to human form and headed down to a giant dining hall with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They were glowing different colours. A nice touch. Darth Maemm was waiting for me at the table. "Have a seat.", she told me as she looked intently at me. I obeyed and took a seat across from her. The butler came and asked me what I would like to drink. I asked for Blue Milk. We waited in silence for a few minutes before the food came. It was a luxurious feast of foods that I had never even seen or heard of before. Dewback Ribs, Bantha Steak, you name it, it was there. It was a full 3 course meal, appetizer, main course, dessert. It was the most filling meal I'd had in my life. I noticed that Maemm hardly ate any of it. She only had a few bites, but that's it. I found that to be odd. After dinner, we excused ourselves and headed to Maemm's room. Once we were there, she spoke. "Did you enjoy dinner?", she asked with a slight edge to her voice. "Yes, it was incredible, thank you.", I replied. "Well, don't get used to it. We're leaving tomorrow.", she said. "Oh yeah. Bespin, right?", I asked. I had heard of Bespin. It's supposed to be very nice there, if you're in one of the cities that is. "We're not going to Bespin.", she told me. "Your training begins tomorrow. We're going to Korriban. You will begin your studies and training there.", she continued. I admit, I was a little bit disappointed that I wouldn't be living the high life, but I was also kind of excited. I would learn how to wield the Force, maybe even a lightsaber! "Get up at sunrise. We leave early. Don't be late, and take these." She handed me some black robes. I nodded and headed back to my room and crawled into bed for the night, slipping into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise. I quickly changed into my robes and ran outside to the landing pad. The door to the Ivory Raven was open, so I went inside and waited for Darth Maemm. About an hour later, she arrived and we blasted off into hyperspace. It took a while, I'm not sure exactly how long, but we eventually made it to Korriban. Maemm took the Raven down in a clearing surrounded by ruined temples, statues, and tombs. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The air was dry and hot, dust filled the air. A strong feeling of the dark side hit me like a punch as soon as I stepped out of the Raven. Darth Maemm told me to follow her through, what she called, The Valley Of The Sith Lords. She told me to be very careful not to disturb the mummified corpses on the ground. She didn't tell me what would happen if I did, but I knew from the seriousness that she warned me with that it would be bad, so I didn't question it. We eventually reached what looked like an old academy. We entered the academy and I could feel the dark side stronger than ever here. I was starting to get thirsty, so I asked if there was any water anywhere that I could drink. "No. and you will not be getting any food or water until the first steps of your training are complete. The pain will make you strong.", she told me. I was in a bit of shock. She meant business. I nodded and asked her what I should do first. "Go to the library and read up on the history of the Sith. When you have learned enough, go and meditate." I did as she said. I went into the academy library and read up on the ancient Sith, Exar Kun, Freedon Nadd, Naga Sadow, and more. I read up on the Sith Empire, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, Darth Traya, Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, Darth Malgus, and Darth Vitiate. I read of Darth Bane and his Rule Of Two, his apprentice Darth Zannah, her apprentice Darth Cognus, and so on and so forth all the way up until Darth Plagueis, Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Darth Tyrannus, and Darth Vader. I then read of Darth Krayt and the Rule Of One, Darth Caedus, and Darth Talon. I was exhausted by the end of the day, I had learned of every Sith in the history of the galaxy. I decided to meditate. I was starving and my throat was parched, but I still remained concentrated. I tried to get in touch with the dark side of The Force, but I couldn't quite get all the way there. I was eventually so tired I passed out right there on the floor of the academy.

I continued my studies for the next few days. I would get a scrap of some unknown bad-tasting meat every morning to keep myself going, but that's it. I was getting bored out of my mind until one morning when Darth Maemm told me that I was going to do something different today. She didn't tell me what, but she led me out of the academy, down a cliff, and to the mouth of a cave. "It is time for you to construct your own lightsaber and officially become my apprentice. You will find a dark kyber crystal. Once you have found one that calls to you, come back and I will help you build the saber.", she told me. I nod and enter the cave. It's dark and dry, I don't see a thing, but I keep moving forward. I feel something brush against my arm. I hear the sound of wings beating and something biting into my arm. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now. I could see that a shyrack was attacking me. I had read about shyracks. They aren't especially dangerous, but they are a nuisance and can kill you if they attack in a swarm. I picked up a rock off the ground and bashed the shyrack in the head. It fell to the floor and screamed in agony. I have to say I felt a little sorry for it, but I kept on making my way through the cave. I had walked through the cave for what must've been half an hour. I still hadn't found anything. I kept on walking until I came across a distant glow. It was shining a brilliant red. I followed in the direction of the glow. I came across a door. I tried it. It opened. There was some sort of a tomb or a temple behind it. I entered the tomb and continued to search for the source of the red glow. I eventually came across a sarcophagus that had the red glow seeping out of the cracks where it was just slightly open. I lifted the lid off of the sarcophagus. It wasn't hard, but I got a shock when I looked inside. An ancient looking man with a long grey beard and arms as thin as twigs jumped out and grabbed me. "How dare you disturb my slumber!", he wheezed. "What are you doing in there? You nearly gave me a heart attack!", I yelled. "Are you accusing me? You are in my domain! How dare you question what I am doing here! I just want to have an eternal rest! Is that too much to ask?", he yelled back at me. He was holding a bright red glowing kyber crystal in his hand. "That crystal. I need it.", I told him. "Is this some kind of joke? What do you think has been keeping me alive all these years? You can't have this crystal, I'll turn to dust!", he said back. "Wait, just how old ARE you?", I asked him. "Oh, I've lost count. But I'll tell you this. I knew Darth Krayt.", he told me. This guy must've been at least 500 years old! "Why don't you let yourself die and become one with the Force?", I asked him. "You lose any individuality once you become one with the Force. The Sith are all about individuality. I'd very much prefer to be tied to the physical realm. And before you ask, no. I never learned how to become a Force Ghost. Now leave me alone!", he answered. "I'm sorry, but I really need that crystal.", I told him. "Well then, if you won't leave, we're going to have to do this the hard way.", he said before he swallowed the crystal. "You want it? Slice me open and get it!" He rose out of the sarcophagus and ignited his lightsaber. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face this guy, I didn't have a lightsaber! He'd make short work of me for sure. Luckily, he was old and frail. He walked with a limp, very slowly. I decided to run for it and think of a strategy. I ran out of the tomb and back into the cave. A couple shyracks came down and started attacking. I got an idea. I remembered what I was, a Clawdite, and Clawdites can shapeshift. My idea was crazy, that's why it had to work. I had read of Darth Nihilus and his Life Force absorption powers. Could it be possible to absorb the Life Force of a shyrack and then turn into one? I was about to find out. I heard the hum of the old Sith's lightsaber drawing nearer and nearer. I focussed hard and placed my hand onto the head of one of the shyracks. I concentrated hard and the next thing I knew, the shyrack was dead on the ground. In fact, it was worse than dead. Its Life Force had been drained. I didn't have any time to lose, I quickly transformed into shyrack form. My clothes all fell off, but it worked. I was a shyrack! The other shyracks seemed to accept me as one of their own. I called a swarm over, entered the tomb, and began to attack. He sliced a few of my new brothers in half with his lightsaber, but he couldn't kill all of us. We continued to attack until he dropped to the ground. This was my chance. I switched back to Clawdite form and picked up his lightsaber, which he had dropped. I sliced him right down the middle, took out the crystal, and killed the rest of the shyracks. The old man turned to dust almost as soon as I stepped out of the tomb. I slipped my clothes back on and headed out of the cave. I decided that I would keep the old man's lightsaber as a trophy celebrating my first victory. I found my way out of the cave and met up with Maemm. "I see you made it out alive. Impressive. Show me the crystal.", she said. I did as she told me, but something was wrong. It wasn't glowing the bright, brilliant red that it was in the cave, it was really dull. It was still glowing, but very dimly. "No, no, no, this will not do at all.", she told me. "Tell me, how are you feeling right now?", she asked me. "I'm feeling pretty well, I feel pretty good about outsmarting that old Sith in there.", I told her. "I think I see the problem. Your hatred, your pain, your sadness, your fear, your passion. These things make you strong and will make the dark crystal glow bright. You are feeling none of these things.", she said, ominously. Before I could say anything, she reached out with the Force and grabbed me. She lifted me into the air, choking me, leaving me gasping for air. I could feel her digging into my mind, forcing me to change to human form. I could feel my lungs being crushed and shredded. She let me go and I fell to the ground, but I couldn't breathe. I was dying. I tried to change form, but I couldn't concentrate. I cried out in my pain and agony, even though I knew that would probably make the damage worse. I could see the crystal begin to glow. "Good. Unleash your anger, give in to your hate, and your transition to the dark side will be complete!", she said. "Damn…..you.", was all I remember saying before I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a dark room with one bright light shining down on me. I was still in human form. I could see a droid operating on me. I tried to get up, but I was restrained. I decided to let the droid do its work. It seemed to be working on repairing my lungs and hooking up some kind of breathing apparatus. I could breathe again. My restraints loosened and I sat up. I could see Darth Maemm in the corner of the room, intently observing me. That witch. She would pay for what she did to me. I started towards her, but she shot me with a bolt of Force Lightning and stopped me in my tracks. "You must rest now. You hurt yourself quite badly down there.", she told me in a fake kindly tone. "I hurt myself? You're the one who did this to me, and you will pay! I hate you!", I yelled at her. My voice sounded digitized coming through the breath mask. "Good. Your hate makes you strong. Here." She tossed me the crystal. It was glowing bright red. "What have you done to me? How am I supposed to shapeshift and blend in when I need to wear a bloody breath mask?", I yelled. "Do not worry about that. Don't forget what you are. A Clawdite. A changeling. This will only affect your human form. You will be able to breathe fine in any other form, but it will now greatly tire you out, so you must choose your form wisely. I felt how you changed into a shyrack in the cave. Most impressive. I will help you develop this skill further. Follow me.", she instructed. I nodded. I don't know why. I hated her, but I still needed her. I stepped out of the darkness of the room and into the light. I realized I was in the Ivory Raven. I looked out the window. We were in hyperspace. "Where are we going?", I asked. "You will see. Go construct your lightsaber while your pain and hatred is still strong.", Maemm instructed. I nodded and went into the back of the ship. There was my crystal and some materials to build my lightsaber. I meditated, thinking about everyone who had hurt and betrayed me in my life, my mother, Kocco the Hutt, and Darth Maemm. Before I knew it, I had a fully constructed lightsaber of my very own. I went back to meet Maemm. She told me to change into my fancy clothes. I did as she told me. When I was finished changing, I noticed that she had changed as well. She had slipped into something much more revealing. I didn't question why. She told me to remain in my human form. I looked out the window and saw that we were out of hyperspace. I saw that we were nearing Coruscant.

We entered the atmosphere, but we didn't land on the surface, like the last time we were there. We went deeper into the underworld of the city. I thought that was a bit odd, but I still didn't question her decision. We landed in a small shipyard. She told me to follow her. I nodded. When we stepped out of the Raven, I was instantly reminded of Nar Shaddaa. I saw a sign that said, "Level 1313". I had no idea that Coruscant could get as bad as Nar Shaddaa. I followed her into the crowded streets. At first, I was afraid that we would stand out like a sore thumb, but we blended right in. We stopped at a corner where there wasn't too much traffic. Maemm told me to be quiet and follow her lead. I nodded. She approached a Rodian that was walking by. "Hey handsome, you looking for a good time? Just 50 credits and I'm all yours.", she said. "Oh! Tagwa, Tagwa!", the Rodian said in Huttese. I knew he just said yes. She motioned for the Rodian to follow her. She motioned for me as well. We ended up in a dark back alley. The Rodian gave Maemm the 50 credits. It looked like she was leaning in to kiss him, but she grabbed him by the neck. I think he believed that this was all part of the fun at first, but she didn't let go. I could see it in his eyes that he knew that he was done for. She ignited her lightsaber and held it against his neck. "Reach out with the Force, like you did in the cave. Strip him of his Life Force!", she instructed. The Rodian was frozen with fear. I felt no pity. He deserved to die. I placed my hand on his forehead. The next thing I knew, he dropped to the ground. "Good. I hate Rodians. Disgusting creatures.", Maemm said. "Try turning into one.", she told me. I did as I was told. The next thing I knew, I was a Rodian. I took off my breath mask. I could breathe fine. She told me to stay in Rodian form so no one would get suspicious. We hid the body under a pile of trash. We picked another corner and Maemm lured another alien into another back alley. We did this all day. I absorbed the Life Force of every one. By the end of the day, I could change into many different forms, which would be very useful. I was exhausted, though. We headed back to the Raven. I switched to Clawdite form so I wouldn't have to wear my breath mask. "I think you are ready.", Maemm said to me. "You have your lightsaber, you know your history, you are fueled with hatred, and you have your forms. I think you are finally worthy to be my apprentice." I nodded. I was quite honoured, I had to say. "You are now Darth Habium. You can now begin your mission.", she said to me. Darth Habium. I liked the sound of that. "What is thy bidding, my master?", I asked her as I bowed at her feet. "You will go to Yavin 4. You will infiltrate the Jedi Temple. You will kill Kayla Skywalker, leader of the Jedi, and turn the Order to the dark side. If any do not join you, kill them.", she instructed. I continued to bow. "Thy will be done.", I said. "Get up and get some rest. We leave right away.", she told me. I obeyed. I went into the back of the ship and meditated, thinking of my plan of action for getting into the Jedi Temple.

By the time we got to Yavin 4, I was rested and ready for action. We landed on the opposite side of the moon to the temple so we wouldn't be noticed. I grabbed some supplies and got ready for my trek through the jungle. It took me forever and I had to fight off some predators, absorbing a few of their Life Forces so I could shapeshift into them, but it wasn't too difficult. My lightsaber made short work of anything in my path. I had never been formally trained in lightsaber combat, but I could wield one pretty well. I wouldn't have to get into any lightsaber fights anyway with my shapeshifting abilities. In about a week, I made it to the temple. I hid in the bushes and made my plan. I could see Jedi going in and out of the temple, as well as hanging out and training. Just to be safe, I shapeshifted into one of the creatures I encountered on the way to the temple and waited for nightfall. Soon enough, there was only one young Jedi remaining, a male Zabrak who looked to be just slightly younger than myself. I could already transform into a Zabrak, so I didn't have to drain his Life Force, but I did have to somehow get him out of the picture and steal his clothes. I quietly approached him. I appeared to be a harmless animal, so he didn't pay any attention to me. He eventually took notice and followed me into the jungle. Once we were deeper in, I switched to Zabrak form, perfectly mirroring him, and smashed his head against a rock. He was out cold. I stole and put on his clothes and some other items he had on him. I couldn't risk him waking up, but killing him with my lightsaber would make too much noise. I simply snapped his neck and threw the body in the river. I couldn't help but feel a little bad, but I shrugged that feeling off. I'm a Sith. I must remain on the path I have chosen and never look back. I gathered my own personal gear from the bushes I was hiding in and made my way inside the temple. It was old, but nice inside. I could hear a lot of noise coming from what looked to be a dining hall. I was pretty hungry, so I decided I should eat something before confronting Skywalker. The dining hall was large, with long tables covered with all kinds of food. The food wasn't as fancy as what I ate at Darth Maemm's mansion, but it looked good. I hadn't eaten a proper meal for a long time, so I was excited to finally eat something substantial. I found an empty seat beside a human and a Wookiee, across from a Mirialan, an Ithorian, and a Mon Calamari. Everyone around me was chatting, but I ate in silence. By the time everyone was finished eating and the plates were being collected, everyone was going back to their rooms to go to bed. I stayed back until the last person left the hall, a girl about my age who I could sense was stronger in the Force than any of the students here. She must be Kayla Skywalker. I slowly followed her up to her private chambers. I made sure she didn't notice me. When I made it to her chambers, I could hear her talking with someone inside. I peeked inside and I saw that she was speaking to a rough looking man slightly older than she was. He sure didn't look like a Jedi. "Rykiss, I've felt something. I feel the presence of the dark side, but I don't know who it's coming from. I just feel like a failure. Are my students turning? If so, it's all my fault. I knew I was too young to take over for my father.", she said. "Kayla, I've known you for nearly my entire life. I know we're only cousins, but you're like a sister to me. I can tell you for a fact that it's not your fault. You are a wonderful person and a great teacher. Don't take it personally if one if your students turns. Even Luke Skywalker couldn't help Jacen Solo from turning to the dark side.", he said back to her. "I know. Thanks. It's just that…I feel like there's a lot of pressure on me. I'm a Skywalker, I have to be great.", she said back to him. "You think I don't feel pressure? I'm a Skywalker too. And a Solo. And an Organa. And even an Amidala if you want to go back even further. Big names to live up to. I've been judged my entire life. I never went into Jedi training, and I'm perfectly happy with that choice. I wish others felt the same way. I'm not a great pilot, a great politician, or a Jedi. I want to forge my own path, not trail in the footsteps of my ancestors. I know exactly what you're going through. You'll be fine. You have the guidance of the other Masters. I don't have anyone, and I'm doing fine, so you will too.", he said. "Thanks, Rykiss. I feel better, but I still feel the dark side. It's close. Almost as if…", she stopped. She drew her lightsaber. Rykiss Solo drew his blaster. I knew I was going to have to fight. She ran into the hallway. I raised my lightsaber, but I stopped before I struck. I hadn't gotten a good look at her until now. She was beautiful. I felt myself slip. I couldn't kill her. I fell to my knees. I couldn't focus. I couldn't breathe. I was a Sith! I can't fall in love! I could feel them staring at me. "What are you waiting for? Finish him!", said Rykiss. "No. That's not the Jedi way. He's unarmed.", said Kayla. "Unarmed? You saw him! He has a lightsaber! He's just trying to get your guard down, and then he'll strike you dead! Let me finish him off!", said Rykiss. "No. I can feel him. He's conflicted. He's in pain. And look at him! I don't think he's supposed to be doing that, even if he is a changeling!", said Kayla, referring to my rapidly shapeshifting body. I eventually settled on human form, but I can't breathe without my mask! "Breath...mask…", I wheezed. "What's that?", Kayla asked, kneeling down to face me. "Breath….mask….", I wheezed, pointing to my sack of belongings. Well, not MY sack, but whatever. Kayla nodded, she reached into the bag, and pulled out my breath mask. She placed it on my face. I could breathe! I was alive! "Thank you.", I said simply. "Don't mention it. Are you okay?", Kayla asked me. "Is HE okay? Need I remind you that he was going to kill us?", said Rykiss. "It's okay. I've got this.", Kayla said. She felt my forehead. "So you're the dark presence I've felt. Strange. It seems as though some of the darkness within you has slipped away." Oh no. What would Maemm do to me now? I go to kill someone, fall in love with my target, and turn to the light side? She would kill me for that! "I was sent to kill you, but I just can't bring myself to do it.", I told her. "Well, thank you for not killing me.", she told me as she smiled. She was taking all this very well. "What am I going to do now? I can't face her.", I said out loud, taking to myself. "Who's 'her'?", asked Rykiss. "My master, Darth Maemm. She'll kill me.", I answered. Kayla looked at me. "I can sense your fear. You can stay here with us at the temple. An army of Jedi can take one Sith Lord.", she told me. "Thank you, but I can't accept the offer. You're in danger as long as I stay here. Just get me to the other side of the galaxy, I need to get away from my master and hide where she'll never find me.", I told her. "Okay, but please at least stay the night. Rykiss, let's get a room ready.", she told her cousin. "Alright. I'm still not too sure about this guy, but if you say so.", he said, as he lead me down the hall and down some stairs. Kayla followed us. She set us up with a simple, but nice room. "I'll be staying with him tonight, make him feel at home.", said Rykiss. "Alright. Goodnight, you two!", said Kayla. "'Night.", I said. As soon as she was gone, I returned to Clawdite form and took off my breath mask. "Hey, if you can breathe in your Clawdite form, why don't you always stay like that?", asked Rykiss. "Are you kidding me? She would never love me as an ugly Clawdite. My human form is painful, but it's worth it being attractive to her.", I said back. "Wait, her? You mean Kayla?", asked Rykiss. "Yes. I love her. And that is why I can't stay.", I said. "Okay. I have no idea if she loves you back, but what do I know? I'm a guy. I'm terrible at picking up on things like that.", said Rykiss. "Thanks.", I said. "Don't mention it, now get to sleep.", he said back. I did, hooking up my breath mask just in case if I changed form in my sleep. I figured I'd only stay there for a day, and then I'm out of there!

Well, a day turned to days. Days turned to a week. A week turned to weeks. Weeks led to a month. They just wouldn't let me leave. I can't say I minded. Kayla helped me turn back to the light side and control my pain and anger. I couldn't tell if her feeling for me grew at all, but my feeling for her sure did. I would die for her. Maemm completely slipped my mind. I was just living in the moment. However, one day, she came. It was terrifying, she just walked right up to the temple, destroying anything in her path. There was panic in the crowd of Jedi. Kayla and I were trying to get the students out so the Masters could take on Maemm, but they were no match. It was just me and Kayla now. Maemm stopped in her tracks and just stared at me with her horrible yellow eyes. "So, this is how you repay me? Disobeying orders on your FIRST MISSION?", she asked me. "Repay you? For what? You've done nothing but abuse me!", I said back. "And I was the one that saved you from a worse life, taught you new powers, and let you into my home! Foolish child!", Maemm yelled. She was getting mad. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm here to finish the job." As Maemm said this, she reached out with the Force and grabbed Kayla by the neck. I drew my lightsaber and was about to strike, but Maemm drew her own lightsaber and put it next to Maemm's throat. "Ah, ah, ah! You attack me, and your girlfriend gets it!" I could see the sick joy in her face. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as she took Kayla away. "Give her up, you witch!", said a voice rushing in and firing a blaster. It was Rykiss! "Let go of my cousin, you schutta!", he yelled. "Strong words. Now kneel down and apologize for hurting my feelings.", said Maemm. She was enjoying every minute of this, as she took away Rykiss' blaster and shot him with Force Lightning, bending him to his knees and making him writhe in pain. "STOP!", I shouted as I blocked the lightning with my lightsaber, deflecting it back, but hitting Kayla. "Well, hasn't this been fun? I have an idea. Why don't we play a game of hide and seek? I take this young schutta offworld, and you have to find which planet we're on! Ready, set, go!" Maemm laughed with glee as she ran out of the temple and to the Ivory Raven. I watched helplessly as it blasted off into space. "This is all your fault! This was your plan all along, wasn't it?", said Rykiss, picking up his blaster and pointing it at me. "No! I swear it wasn't!", I said, defending myself. "Why should I believe you? You're trained in the Sith arts! How do I know this isn't one of your deceptions?", said Rykiss. "Look," I said, "I get that you're scared for Kayla's life. I am too. Listen, I know Darth Maemm. We can find where's she's taken her." Rykiss lowered his blaster. "Okay, I guess I can trust you, I'm just...sort of in shock, you know?", he said. "I know. Now, do you have a ship?", I asked. "Yeah. The Jungle Mist. Let's go.", he said, as we headed out back to his ship. We blasted off into space and discussed our plan of action. "Korriban's not far. That's the Sith homeworld, isn't it? Could she be there?", asked Rykiss. "Korriban's too close. It's too much of an obvious choice.", I said. "Okay, what about other Sith worlds? Malachor? Dromund Kaas? Dathomir? Mustafar?", asked Rykiss. "All too predictable. What's the last place we would look?", I asked. "Well, probably a highly populated world, like Coruscant.", said Rykiss. I suddenly remembered what Maemm's protocol droid had told me about staying out of the basement of her mansion. "That's it. Let's go.", I said. "Okay. It'll take us a while but we'll get there. I just hope we're not too late.", said Rykiss. "She'll be fine.", I said, but I didn't believe my own words.

We blasted off into hyperspace and waited. It took us a good while, but we eventually reached Coruscant. I remembered where Maemm's mansion was and we set down out back. There were no defense turrets or anything firing at us, all was quiet. Too quiet. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. "Ah, Master Jawin! Mistress Lawan has ordered me to let you in when you arrived.", said the voice of the protocol droid through the intercom. The door unlocked and we stepped inside. "This sure doesn't look like the lair of a Sith.", said Rykiss. "That's exactly what she wants you to think.", I said back. Rykiss saw some of her Holo-recording covers hanging on the wall. "Oh, I know her. She's the one who sings that terrible cover of Lapti Nek. I think I hate her even more now.", said Rykiss. "Hate leads to the dark side.", I told him as we walked down the hall. "I know, but still. You don't mess with the classics.", he replied. We eventually reached the turbolift to the basement. We tried the door. It was locked. I cut a hole through it with my lightsaber. Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us. It was the protocol droid. "May I ask what you are doing? Need I remind you that I requested you stay away from the basement?", it asked. "Yeah. Request denied, klanker.", I said back. "I see. Activate: Attack Mode.", said the droid, as its arms and legs extended to twice their original size, heavy armour and shields popped up, and its hands turned into heavy blasters. "Prepare for termination.", it said. "What in blazes?", said Rykiss, as he dodged and I deflected blaster fire. Rykiss shot at it, but it was no use with the shields up. My lightsaber did nothing either. "What are we gonna do?", asked Rykiss. "I have an idea.", I said, as I reached out with the Force and crushed the shield generators. I then jumped up and sliced off its arms and head. Without a word, we ran into the turbolift. It was locked down. "Hold on, I can fix this.", said Rykiss. "Let me see the droid's head. Maybe I can override the lockdown if it has the right codes in its memory.", he explained. I handed him the head, he got it all wired up to the turbolift, and unlocked it. We traveled down further into the depths of Darth Maemm's mansion.

When the turbolift stopped, it opened up to a short dark hallway with a sealed door at the end. I sliced open the door with my lightsaber. What was on the other side, nothing could've prepared me for. There were dead bodies and body parts everywhere. They looked to have died in all sorts of different ways. There were some who looked as if they were burned, while others were torn cleanly apart. It made me sick to my stomach. If this is what Maemm did to people, what would she do to Kayla? I eventually worked up the courage to continue down the hallway of bodies to another sealed door. I, yet again, sliced through it with my lightsaber. The room behind the door was filled with torture instruments, and in the centre of the room was Kayla, chained by the wrists and neck suspended from the ceiling. It didn't look like she was conscious. I rushed to help her, I sliced her chains in half with my lightsaber and gently brought her down onto the bloodstained floor. She was breathing. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. "Aizeg?", she whispered. "Yes. It's me. And Rykiss too.", I said. "I knew you would come.", said Kayla, "But I'm afraid you're too late.", she added. "What do you mean? Let's get you out of here!", said Rykiss. "No. There's nothing you can do. Aizeg, before I become one with the Force, take off your mask and let me see you in your true form.", she said. I did as I was told. She touched my face, smiling. And then she was gone. I just froze without a word. "No! It's not true! It's impossible!", yelled Rykiss. "Search your feelings. You know it to be true.", said a voice in the darkness. It didn't take a Jedi to know that it was Darth Maemm. "NO! NO!", cried Rykiss, pounding on the floor. Maemm stepped out of the shadows and ignited her lightsaber. "Rykiss! Get out of here! Carry on the Skywalker legacy!", I shouted out to Rykiss. He hesitated, but he ran. I dropped Kayla and ignited my own lightsaber. "You will pay for what you did to her, did to me, did to Rykiss, did to everyone!", I yelled out to Maemm. I could feel myself slipping farther and farther back to the dark side. "Yes, take your weapon! Strike me down! Use your anger, give into your hate, and your journey to the dark side will be complete!", said Maemm with a wicked smile on her face. I wasn't even thinking at that point. I lashed out at her, sloppily but effectively fighting. I sliced off her hand. She didn't even cry out in pain. She was ready for it. We sparred some more, but eventually I was able to stab her through her heart. She died with the sick smile on her face. I felt so conflicted after, I didn't know exactly what I was feeling, but I knew it was the dark side. I honestly didn't want to go on living, there was nothing for me. The woman I loved was dead, I live in pain from my injuries, and I can never be strong on either side of the Force. It was all my fault that Kayla died, and I couldn't live with the guilt. I decided that I wanted to be with Kayla forever, so I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed myself through the heart. As my spirit left the physical realm, I could feel the darkness all around me. Nothing but anger and pain was what I heard. I could see Kayla, I tried to reach and call out to her, but I couldn't. She had become one with the light, while I had become one with the dark. It's impressive. Through all that torture and pain, she had never fallen. She didn't even notice me. I kept trying to call out, but I had no mouth in which to speak. I couldn't let out the agony as I fell farther and farther to the depths of the dark side. I accepted my fate. This was the end I had chosen, and I stopped fighting it, as I fell forever.


End file.
